One piece legacy: Key Dungeon part 14
Rangton, Malk, and Zozo headed to the entrance. They were sure that it was time everyone knew that they had Malk, so why not cause a massive explosion? Big enough to light the sky... For hours. Rangton, heading closer to the exit of the compound, laughed, and patted Malk on the back. "Okay, while you were gone, we got a new crew member." "You did?! Who?" "A doctor." "Great. How old is he?" "She's 17, sadly. But trust me, a good looker." "Oh. Anything else?" "I found out why TNT is not a good source of nutrition, and I found out only you can make the night sky feel safe. What do you want me to say?! You make good food, and that's about it." Malk, leaned closer to Rangton, and folded his arms. "And your just a good navigator. Without that, you be as useful as a disease. Good thing we have a doctor now, so she can heal that idiocy." Zozo, running backwards, laughed, and pumped his fist in the air. "Am I the only one happy that I won an actual fight?!" Malk and Rangton looking bored, answered at the same time. "Yes." Zozo, put his hands down, and pouted. Malk, patted him on the back. "Why we don't care? Dude, you win tons of fights." "Name me 3." "That Veeto... And that names less mook... And Freedo!" "Only tough guys count." "Oh... Well, next time, I'll give you the super strong looking thing, that can blow up galaxies!" "Never mind. You take that." Rangton, started to rib Zozo. "Come on, if I have a Girl Scout problem, it's you, or Tack. You, because the ladies love furry creatures, and Tack, cause he'll eat the cookies." They all laughed, and Zozo pointed at the entrance. "Finally, now, up the stairs." A cannon ball nearly hit them, and they looked up, to see a bunch of men with guns, and an actual cannon, pointed at them. - Fea, threw the metal tray at Hjn, and kicked him in the face. The man was pushed, back, and gripped his sword. He slashed at Fea, and she was cut across the chest. She hit the floor, and looked up. Hjn, holding his sword, pointed it at her. "You are a threat. A grave threat. We will lose money, 70% in fact, but it is the safest thing to do. We shall still make more then 10 million , at the very least. Now... You shall die. Know that you fought as long as you could, with no weapons." "No weapons? God, your an idiot. For me, everything is a weapon." She had something in her hand, and threw it at Hjn. He blocked it, and saw that it was a paper clip. She was below him, and she smashed her palms together, hitting his chin. Smirking, she span, and kicked him straight in the chest, smashing him into the wall. Grabbing a fork, and a spork, she gripped them, and pointed them at Hjn. "With only these two... I can defeat you." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc